Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{k}{2} + \dfrac{10k}{7}$
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2$ and $7$ $\lcm(2, 7) = 14$ $ p = \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{k}{2} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{10k}{7} $ $p = \dfrac{7k}{14} + \dfrac{20k}{14}$ $p = \dfrac{7k +20k}{14}$ $p = \dfrac{27k}{14}$